Dusty's Sick Day
by Akuma the Scottish Wolf
Summary: When Dusty comes down with some illness, he will need the comfort and help from his friends. Yes, this is just shameless fluff that will rot your teeth :) I love the fluffy pieces that melts your heart. Enjoy. T just to be safe because I am paranoid. I am also adding in other one-shots and little stories in later chapters too, same genre, same characters. :) xxx
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Thanks for taking an interest in this story. It was based on a drawing that I did one day when I had nothing to do. Please forgive me for my writing...I haven't been blessed with the gift haha

Enjoy x

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Dusty had awoken that morning not feeling quite right. As the day progressed, he was eventually sent to his hanger by Dottie.

"You are in no condition to be roaming about! You're running a temperature and it will do you no good if you overheat yourself."

Dusty sighed before turning and slowly making his way to his hanger. Skipper had alerted Dottie to his concerns over Dusty after their morning flight. The young plane had been sluggish and easily exhausted after a short amount of time causing Skipper to halt the flight before instructing him to go and see Dottie.

As Dusty reached his hanger, Chug raced over with what looked like colourful pieces of fabric,

"Dusty! I heard you were unwell so I have collected some blankets and cushions and I'm gonna set you up a bed" He smiled, pleased with himself.

"You really don't need to, Chu.."

Dusty was cut off by Chug barging inside and starting on his task. Dusty sighed and waited quietly until his friend had finished setting up a bed on the floor for him. As Chug finished, he rolled back and smiled to Dusty, who returned a small smile back.

As Dusty rolled on to the bed, he turned to face Chug and the hanger door. He sank into the many colourful fabrics and sighed contently,

"Thanks, Chug", he said as his eyes started to close.

"You're welcome. Get better soon." And with that, Dusty was left in his hanger.

**Chapter 2**

It was starting to get dark when Dusty opened his eyes. He groaned when he realised just what had woken him up. His head and engine throbbed as he trembled on his wheels and he panted at the heat he was feeling. Whining quietly, he tried to push himself forward to find Dottie or someone but his whole body ached. He gave up with a groan as his world started to spin and the ache in his tanks got worse. Finding that these symptoms were not departing, he was getting further distressed.

He couldn't get himself cool and it felt like his engine would com-bust at any moment.

"_Help!" _came out as a strained whisper.

Gathering up as much strength as possible he let out a shout that soon became a scream,

"SKIPPER! DOTTIE!"

Whimpering, he lowered himself further into his bed on the floor. He jumped, startled, as his hanger door was forcefully pushed apart revealing an anxious Dottie and Skipper.

"Dusty?" Skipper said as he approached cautiously.

"Help" was they only quiet response they got which caused Dottie to jump into action. Pushing a ramp towards Dusty, she instructed Skipper to gently help Dusty out of the mound of blankets and cushions. As Skipper gingerly nudged the orange and white plane forward, Dusty let out a small cry as he felt his tanks 'twist'.

"Sorry, kid."

Dottie peered into Dusty's engine through the steam coming off it. Chug had arrived at the hanger door looking on, concerned for his aerial friend.

"See if you can get Mayday, Chug. We need to get Dusty cooled off as soon as possible."

Chug left without a word, racing to Mayday's station.

Skipper sat to the right of Dusty, allowing the younger plane to lean against him as he panted. Dusty was starting to get slightly delirious due to the heat, causing him to mumble unintelligible and mewl. Skipper did his best to keep the ill plane calm and shushed him gently.

They had managed to get Dusty just outside of his hanger and were explaining to Mayday what he had to do,

"Now, gently Mayday! For the love of Chrysler, do not blast him with it." Dottie chastised

Mayday allowed the water to gently flow from his hose as Chug and Dottie hosed Dusty down with the cold water.

Dusty had violently flinched as the water touched him and he emitted a high keen, making everyone present feel a sense of guilt, not completely aware of what was going on. Skipper had positioned himself just behind Dusty to keep him steady.

Once Dottie was satisfied that Dusty had been cooled enough, she instructed Skipper to get him back inside.

"Here we go, Dusty. You should be feeling slightly calmer now" He murmured, not expecting an answer however he did get a small 'yea' from the racer.

Smiling, he explained that Dottie, Chug and himself were going to take turns in watching over him throughout the night. Dusty nodded before falling asleep.

**Chapter 3**

Dottie was the first to take watch over Dusty and she was pleased that it had gone relatively quiet, Dusty only wakening a few time to drink a small bit here and there though he was silent in doing so and falling straight back to sleep afterwards.

Dottie yawned as Chug opened the hanger door to do his share,

"If anything happens, come get me straight away." "Yes, yes." Chug replied.

Setting up the television, Chug spent most of the night fixated on the screen before him, though he kept the volume low.

He jumped awake, unaware he had fallen asleep in the first place, to Dusty harshly coughing.

"I'll go get Dottie!" "No! It's okay, Chug..." "But Dottie said..." "I'm fine but can you get me something to drink, please?" Chug looked him over before sighing, "of course".

Dusty had settled once again after his coughing fit had ended and had another small drink.

Skipper had arrived to take on the last few hours of watching over their ill friend. Dusty had awoken to the sound of Skipper arriving and was having trouble falling back asleep again.

Skipper sighed, " It's too early to be up yet, Dusty." "

I know" was the only whimper he got.

Dusty snuggled into his mentors side, coughing slightly. Skipper sank further into Dusty's homemade bed and nuzzled the orange and white crop-duster. He smiled as he got yawn out of the young plane, who pushed him self further into his side.

"Goodnight, Duster."

"G'night."

**Chapter 4**

Dusty awoke to the sun shinning through his windows, though that wasn't exactly welcome. He didn't feel as hot as he did last night although he never remembered most of it. Just movement and voices...and being cold. Sighing, he stretched slightly before settling back down, he still didn't feel up to moving.

He groaned as his tanks 'flipped' again. _'This is awful!' _he thought to himself.

Hearing the hustle and bustle going on outside made him feel more down. Just as he thought about moving outside, his hanger doors opened slowly,

"How you doing, kid?"

Looking up to meet the concerned face of his mentor, he murmured, "Just awful, Skipper."

Smiling sadly, Skipper settled himself next to the young plane once again, " I know but it'll pass."

"Doesn't feel like it" Dusty groaned

"Never does"

Seeing the can of oil in front of him, Dusty whimpered at the strange sensation coming from his tanks.

Looking down at Dusty, Skipper noticed his grimace, "You okay?"

"...no..." came a weak reply, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Okay, just relax. I'll help you get outside, okay?"

Quickly opening the hanger doors, Skipper turned back to help Dusty out and round to the side of his hanger.

"Just relax and let it happen." Skipper soothed as he kept the ill plane under his wing.

Dusty whimpered just before he purged the remains of his tanks on to the ground.

"Wait here, I won't be a minute, I'm just going to get Dottie." Skipper quickly explained before heading off to find the engineer.

Skipper informed Dottie of what had happened and where he had left Dusty,

"I'm going to find Mayday. We can hose away the crud the kid has just spewed up."

Dottie found Dusty exactly where Skipper had left him.

"Think you can get back inside the hanger if you're done?"

A small movement from Dusty was all she got as he sluggishly maneuvered his way back onto his bed. Not bothering to turn around, Dusty sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'll get you some water." and with that, Dottie left, leaving the hanger doors open a crack to let in some fresh air.

Mayday had hosed down the resulting mess and as Skipper was about to enter Dusty's hanger again, a voice rang out,

"Wait there, Skipper! Dottie shouted before returning with a can of water, "Can you give him this?" Skipper nodded "Watch out though, I think he is in a mood." Dottie warned before driving away. "Don't blame him." Skipper whispered before entering the hanger.

He found Dusty with his back to him,

"Kid..?", placing the can of water down, Skipper carefully approached, "Dusty?" he tried again.

He noticed the younger plane trembling slightly. Coming round to the side of the ill plane, Skipper noticed that Dusty's eyes were closed and that is when he picked up the faint whine,

"Come now, Dusty. It will pass, you know." Skipper frowned when he heard a sob.

Nuzzling the smaller form, Skipper whispered, "Come here."

Dusty gently approached closer to the elder before leaning into the his mentors side.

Hearing the increased sobs, Skipper spoke softly, trying in earnest to comfort the young plane,

"There now, kid. Calm down, you'll make yourself more sick and no one wants that, right?" He nuzzled Dusty's nose again.

Dusty nuzzled back and closed his eyes, "I hate this."

"Yea, I know. Now, why don't you rest a bit more, hmm?"

He felt Dusty nod, "will you stay, please?"

"Of course, kid, of course."

With a final nuzzle, Dusty sighed and fell into another fevered sleep.

* * *

I hope that was okay for now *sheepish smile*. I like all the fluffy, hurt/comfort stuff.

Keep well,

Jazz

x


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 5**

Skipper sat beside Dusty throughout the day, a silent protector, only leaving to stretch and collect oil. Dusty hadn't awoken since falling asleep after his episode.

Skipper looked down every so often as he felt the younger shift and sigh. He was beginning to feel the worrying heat coming off Dusty who had pushed himself to his side once again.

"I'm sorry, kid, but wake up." He nudged him and rolled forward to dislodge Dusty from his side.

Dusty groaned as he came round and slowly looked up at the older plane, his eyes watery and dull,

"What is it, Skipper?"

"I need to check if you're feeling alright. Your temperature was rising again."

"I'm okay, just tired and cold." He gave a sigh and shuddered.

"Hold tight for a minute. I'm going to get Dottie." Skipper didn't wait for a reply as he swiftly left.

'_Dottie will have something to bring his temperature down.' _He thought to himself

"Dottie, I'm needing something for Dusty. His temperature is rising again."

Dottie nodded before heading into the back of her workshop.

"Get him to sip this. It's coolant although I can't promise it will taste nice." She grimaced "I'll come round to check on him later today."

Skipper left with a nod and headed back to the hanger.

_'Surely he should be improving by now!' _he worried.

Entering the hanger, he noticed Dusty had fallen asleep again,

"Kid, wake up. I've got something for you." He nudged the ill plane.

Dusty opened his eyes and looked at him questioningly as Skipper placed a dark can in front of him,

"Dottie says you're to sip this. It's something to keep your temperature down."

Taking a sip, Dusty flinched at the taste as he swallowed,

"It tastes horrible!"

"I know but please drink some of it. It'll keep your temperature down and that's what we are all worried about at the moment."

Dusty glared at the can.

Skipper sighed, "Okay, you drink some and once you're better, we'll go on a trip for a couple of days. You choose the destinations." He bargained.

"Promise?"

"Yea."

Dusty sipped another couple of mouthfuls and looked at Skipper as his mentor pushed the can to the side.

"That'll do for now."

His smile turned into a frown as Dusty stared on, wide eyed, frozen.

"...kid?"

It happened so fast that Skipper himself rolled back, startled.

Dusty heaved violently, his tanks unable to cope with the coolant, forcing Dusty to spill their contents on to his bed of pillows and blankets that his friend had thoughtfully set out for him.

Skipper could only wait until the crop-duster was finished before helping the young plane avoid the mess and get him outside where he led him to Dottie's workshop. He looked back to see Dusty limp on behind him.

Chug and Dottie looked over as they heard the planes entering,

"Hey Dottie, Chug." He greeted "Dusty couldn't hold down the coolant." Dusty smiled sheepishly behind the elder.

Dottie looked towards Dusty, already noting down his appearance and condition however Dusty had his attention on Chug,

"I, I'm s, sorry, Chug. I kinda wasted the bed you set up for me...sorry."

"Oh, no worries, Duster." His friend smiled "We can get it cleaned up."

Dusty returned a small smile before shuddering.

"Chug, could you get Mayday? Let him no what has happened? See if you can get the hanger cleaned up."

Chug nodded, "Sure Dottie"

"Oh! and see if Sparky will help you to removed the blankets and pillows." Dottie called after him.

Realising there wasn't much else Dottie could do for the suffering plane, Skipper helped Dustie back to his own hanger while Dusty's was getting cleaned up. Passing the hanger, the two planes peered in to see their friends at work, Sparky catching their eyes,

"Hey Skip, Dusty! Hope to see you better soon, Duster." He smiled to the ill plane.

"Thanks, Sparky." Dusty smiled before frowning as he looked on past his friend, "Sorry."

Sparky looked back to were his friend was concentrating on before turning his attention back to the plane,

"Oh, don't worry about that! We'll be finished in no time." He grinned

Dusty nodded, still feeling guilty, before following Skipper as the old plane continued on.

**Chapter 6**

Skipper's hanger was much larger and with only a few pictures and maps on the walls. Skipper allowed the shivering plane to enter first.

Dusty stopped in front of the thin, spongy material that was taking up half the hangers floor. Skipper continued past him and rolled onto the mattress and looked at the plane who suddenly felt very awkward.

"What are you waiting for, Dusty?"

Dusty shrugged before moving onto mattress and turned around. Skipper stretched his wings out to all Dusty to shelter underneath them.

"You still feeling cold, Dusty?"

"A little bit but I know it's not."

Skipper pressed against Dusty to encourage the young plane to nestle against him. Skipper allowed his engine to heat up and sound off a deep purr. Dusty tried to reply in like but his engine let out a slight hum as his eyes closed. The older plane rested protectively at his side.

Skipper's hanger doors slid open causing the old plane to jump awake and instinctively position himself in front of the younger. Noticing it was just Sparky, his frame relaxed.

"Dusty's hanger is all cleaned up now, Skip."

"Thank you, Sparky."

**Chapter 7**

_Dusty awoke alone and since it was dark behind the windows, Dusty realised it must have been night or late evening. Gathering up his strength, he pushed open the doors and peered outside. He called out, hoping someone would answer. Venturing further out, he turned to find the glow of fire coming up behind and the his sides. Finding himself unable to move, he panicked, calling out to finally see Skipper in front of him. Fire raged up, the light momentarily blinded him and Skipper was go..._

**"Skipper!"**

Dusty panted as he looked about the hanger expecting to see his mentor but finding he was alone, he let out a high keen before racing for the doors, pushing them open.

It was dark out but he could see the lights on at their bar. Racing towards the building and entering he spotted Skipper at the back.

Skipper startled as he suddenly felt a weight pressed against his side. Looking down, he was surprised to find Dusty nuzzling him. Ignoring the spectators and Leadbottom, who he had been having a drink with, he whispered,

"Kid...What.."

He was cut off, just managing to hear the muffled voice of Dusty, "Nightmare. WokealoneandIwentoutsidebuttherewasafireandIcouldn'tmoveandyouwerebutthefiregotoyouandyoudiedandwhenIawokeyouweregoneandIwasaloneagainandthenIsawthebarlightsonsoIwenttolookhereforyouand..."He trailed off with a whimper.

Nodding to Leadbottom, "I'll see you in a bit." before leading Dusty back to the hanger once again.

"I only left you for fifteen minutes at least."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Giving the orange and white plane a nudge on to the mat, Skipper said, "Won't be a moment, just going to pay for my share of the drinks."

Dusty looked on feeling rather guilty, _"I'm not a child! I don't need someone always beside me!" _He chastised himself. He sobbed quietly, unaware that Skipper had returned rather quickly.

"Dusty. Everything is fine. Please stop crying."

"S..s..sorry, S..skipper." He stuttered through his hiccups.

Knowing Dusty wouldn't exactly feel tired enough to sleep some more, he set up a movie on his television and they settled down in a comfortable silence, just the noise of the telly filling the hanger.

**Chapter 8**

Dusty awoke early that morning feeling rather better. He smiled to himself as he looked at his mentor sleeping beside him. He was about to go and look for Chug or Dottie when it dawned on him that his right wing was under Skipper.

"Skipper" He whispered, a gruff snore was his only reply.

Holding back a snicker, he tried louder and gave the older plane a playful nudge to the side, "Skipper, wake up! I want to move please."

Opening his eyes slowly, Skipper looked down at the small plane beside him, yawning,

"Well, you're looking better." He remarked as he looked into the eyes of the young plane he now considered his charge.

"I am." He grinned "Can I go and see Chug?"

"Why are you asking me? If you feel fit enough go ahead. Just don't fly."

"I would but you're...my wing is...eh, under you..." He sheepishly looked up

"Ah" Skipper moved to free him. "On you go but let me sleep a bit longer." He said as his eyes closed.

Dusty smiled before leaving.

* * *

Well that's it for now folks :) Might do some one shots here and there but I'm not sure. Any ideas for me please share xD

Have a good day/night,

Jazz

x


	3. Storm- one shot

Hey guys, well I have decided to add in some one shots too so be prepared haha :) This was fun to write as we, in Scotland, were having another one of our winter storms. It's freezing and the wind will not die down! Oh and of course I don't own any of the characters!

Enjoy,

Jazz

x

* * *

It was a rather settled night at Propwash Junction and all citizens were cozied down in their own bunkers and hangers. The peaceful atmosphere made the oncoming storm more unexpected and somewhat frightening.

Dusty had turned in relatively early that night after the long flight with his mentor and friend, Skipper. He was fast asleep under a tarp in his warm hanger, surrounded by his 'Wings Around the Globe' and champion racers merchandise when the storm hit.

It started off with a strong wind and rain buffeting off the windows and door causing the young plane to groan and shift as the noise disturbed him in his sleep. A bang and a bright flash of light fully awoke Dusty, causing him to peek out from under his tarp, flinching harshly as the lightning and thunder made itself known once again. Dusty had never liked storms, which flyer would, but even in his safe hanger he was put on edge. Dusty sighed, and jumped once more,

_'This is going to be a long night' _he thought

The storm persistently got worse. Blue, wide eyes glinted as the lightning continued to the light up the sky and the thunder cracking it, deafeningly. As the wind shook his hanger doors and rattled the roof, Dusty stared up at the ceiling in anticipation _'that roof can collapse in on itself' _his mind kept telling. A booming sound suddenly shook the air, Dusty jolted forward, his intakes becoming more rapid. The electricity had cut out, leaving Dusty in blinding darkness.

Hearing shouts from outside when the wind quietened for a moment or two, Dusty's lights came on automatically as he started up his engine to peer out of his hanger. He flinched as lightning lit up the area again allowing Dusty to have a quick peek of just what the storm had managed to conquer. It had blown over a very large tree which had taken out the overhead power lines as it descended.

As he slowly approached, struggling through the wind and the biting rain, he saw Mayday on stand by as a few vehicles had bravely come out to assess the situation. Dusty also spotted Sparky and Skipper as they sat beside Mayday, seemingly nonchalant about the weather. The tree had come down just in front of their hanger. Dusty shouted to be heard over the storm,

"Skipper! Is everyone okay?!"

Skipper turned sharply towards the orange and white plane that approached them. The look Dusty received made his tanks drop and his mind to go, _Uh oh, bad move Duster.'_

"What are you doing out here, Kid?!"

Dusty stared up at his mentor suddenly feeling the same sense of intimidation the first time he knocked on the old planes hanger doors.

"I heard a bang and..."

Dusty trailed off as he followed Skipper's gaze as the older plane went behind him. Dusty yelped sharply as he was given a forceful shove forward.

"Skipper?!" he yelled

"Get into that hanger now, Dusty! It's too dangerous to be out here!"

"But..."

"Get in, Now!"

Skipper had quite forcefully pushed the young plane to the front of his own hanger. Dusty entered and turned around to face the old plane only to find the hanger doors being closed on him. Dusty backed further into Skipper's hanger as the wind threatened to cave in the now closed doors. Dusty sighed as he waited for the older flyer to come back in.

It wasn't too long before the hanger doors opened to reveal a rather drenched Sparky and Skipper. Sparky immediately went over to his side of the hanger to get dried off and finally get some sleep.

The door of the hanger closed menacingly behind the ex-army plane. Dusty gulped and sheepishly looked up to meet the eyes of his mentor,

"What do you think you were doing going out in that?!" Skipper whispered

"I only wanted to make sure everyone was okay." He defended

Skipper continued to look down at the younger plane.

"Sorry" Dusty whimpered out before shivering, the rain leaving him cold.

The old planes eyes softened at the sight and he sighed as he positioned himself beside the plane he considered to be his charge, both facing the hanger doors. Skipper looked to his left to make sure Sparky was okay finding his long time friend had already fallen asleep.

Closing his eyes, he sighed as he intended to follow suit only to snap his eyes back open at the nuzzling that was going on at his right side,

"Dusty? What are you doing?"

"I'm cold and since you are not going to let me go back to my own hanger and to my warm tarp, I'm going to have to compensate." he stated, grinning as he looked up.

Skipper smiled down at the young racer,

"Fine. But no talking, go straight to sleep and try not to move about too much."

Dusty snuggled once more before settling down fully on his wheels,

"Yes, sir!" Dusty added, grinning as he closed his eyes only to giggle when Skipper nuzzled his nose affectionately. Dusty playfully nudged the old plane in the side causing Skipper to retaliate by leaning some of his weight on to the smaller plane,

"Skipper! You're going to squash me!" He laughed

Skipper was going to return a remark when Sparky's voice rang out,

"Quiet! Both of you!"

Apologising in unison, Skipper smiled and closed his eyes as Dusty once again pressed himself against the older plane's side, relishing in the heat and comfort he gained as they waited out the storm.


	4. solitary flier

**1**

Dusty slept soundly in his comfortable hanger, under his tarp, unaware of the approaching danger.

A solitary plane flew silently through the darkened sky, a scowl settled firmly on his face. Oh how he was going to make that youngster pay for ruining him he thought to himself. His engine roared as he quickened his pace as the small town came into view.

The old ex-Navy plane snorted awake. He looked around his hanger and settled his sights on his long-term friend, Sparky. He could have sworn he had heard the sound of an unfamiliar engine but perhaps he had imagined it he mused to himself, his eyes closing once more.

The solitary flier landed, as quietly as possible, in a bare field not far from his target's home, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. He moved slowly on his wheels as he entered the still and quiet town of Propwash Junction

He quietly scouted out each hanger, just managing to look through each window, peering in, looking for the correct place.

Arriving at the third hanger, he peered in to find the walls lined with merchandise and posters. His eyes landed on the individual who was mostly protected from sight by a tarp. The plane sneered at the familiar wings poking out from underneath the shelter.

A sinister grin appeared on the plane's face as he wheeled round to the front of the hanger.

**2**

Dusty groaned as he heard his hanger doors open slowly,

"Skipper? What is it?" he grumbled sleepily as he made his way out from underneath his tarp.

His eyes widened as he took in the figure standing before him, his brain trying to piece together what was happening,

"Rip? Wha…"

"Hello, Dusty" the green racer grinned as he approached closer to the young plane, pleased to find the orange plane trembling in front of him.

Before Dusty could comprehend, the older racer rushed him, his propeller digging painfully into his nose. He desperately tried to back away from the offender, his tail hitting the back wall, knocking over a shelf and some of his prized possessions.

He cried out as the rival shot forward, colliding with his side. As the other reared back once more, Dusty shot forward, his prop spinning in defense as he forced his way into Rip and out into the open. Before he could face his attacker, Rip bashed into Dusty's wing, spinning the smaller plane round. Dusty whimpered before screaming out for his mentor.

**3**

The old plane violently startled awake at his charge's blood curdling scream. Sparky's eyes shot open as the old corsair barged his way out of the hanger, racing towards Dusty's hanger.

Dusty cried out once again as the plane mercilessly attacked him. He could feel fluid leaking from his under belly and wings, he whimpered at his panting rival.

"What is it, farmboy? Are you hu…oomph!"

Dusty gasped as his mentor ran into the green racers side,

"Skipper" he hiccuped

Skipper growled, baring his teeth in a feral grin as he placed himself in front of Dusty, hiding the youngster from Rip's view.

Rip groaned before growling back at the ex-navy plane, pacing to and from in front of the corsair before realising he wouldn't stand a chance against Skipper alone., he backed off.

"You'll pay for this!" Skipper snarled at the retreating plane

"And it won't be the last you see me, old man." Rip sneered back before taking off

Skipper's engine roared as though he was going to take off after the other before he abruptly stopped, hearing the meek voice,

"Skipper?"

"I'm right here, kid, right here" he soothed as he veered round to the young plane, taking in the damage done

"Oh, kid…" he whispered

"I didn't even do anything, Skip" the youngster whimpered out

"I know, I know but let's go find Dottie"

Skipper lead his young charge towards Dottie's garage, telling the few individuals who had come out after hearing the fight, to go back into their homes.

Dottie was already in front of her garage, tears in her eyes and in apparent shock after seeing the end of the commotion. She drove forward slightly as the two planes, one she considered as a little brother, rolled towards her,

"Dusty" she sobbed, turning quickly to open the doors further, "Come on, w..we'll patch y… you up." Drawing in a shaky breath, she tried to calm herself for Dusty's sake, not wanting to upset him any further. She rushed around collecting the tools required.

**4**

Dusty sat still, too weak to move, as Dottie cleaned up his wounds, only flinching when Dottie sealed up the deeper injuries. Skipper had gone off quietly to tell Chug, Mayday, Sparky and Leadbottom what had occurred. He believed that it was only right to let the closest members of their dysfunctional family know exactly what had happened to their youngest member, although he advised them not to rush off to go and see Dusty until Dottie allowed visitors.

Unsure whether or not to go back to his own hanger or go back to Dusty, he decided to go with the latter. He quietly entered the garage, sitting in front of the injured plane, he noticed that the bleeding had been stopped and Dottie was currently fixing the wings.

Skipper looked into the eyes of the orange plane, noting that the other was in some sort of daze. He guessed the kid was just trying to figure out what had happened.

"Hey Dusty, you doing okay?"

Skipper supposed it was a stupid question to ask but he had to try and get a word out of the youngster somehow.

After a moment of silence, Skipper noticed a faint shake of the kids' nose and tears welling up in his eyes.

"It'll be alright. Dottie will get you fixed up, I'll make sure Rip never gets near you again and we'll get your hanger sorted out…" He droned off as he noticed the flinch Dusty made at the mention of his rivals' name, the tears finally falling down his nose.

Skipper nuzzled the young plane, "It'll be alright, kid. I promise."

**5**

Dottie continued her work on Dusty throughout that night and into the following day, finally releasing him late that evening. Chug had immediately rushed over to his best friend only to be surprised, and somewhat hurt, when Dusty reversed back, nearly bumping into Skipper.

Skipper explained when he realised Dusty wasn't going to,

"Sorry Chug, I don't think Dusty feels up to talking at the moment. He just needs to rest up a bit." Oh how he wished that last bit was true but he somehow doubted it.

"No problem, Skipper. Hey Dusty, we are here for you, you know?" Chug smiled at him before heading over to Dottie's place.

Skipper lead Dusty on, stopping at the kids' hanger, pushing the door open to witness in full the damage that had occurred.

The old corsair gasped at the state of the place. Dusty's possessions littered the floor, most broken, his shelves had been knocked over and his beloved tarp had torn slightly and lay over a fallen shelf. Managing to position the tarp on to his wing, he led the now sobbing plane quickly over to his own hanger.

He helped Dusty on to the thin, blue mattress before asking Dusty if he would like a can of oil. He smiled at the quiet 'please' he received and turned to leave.

"I'll get it, Skip." Skipper smiled at Sparky and thanked him as his friend left.

Sitting next to his charge's side, he managed to get the tarp over Dusty so it was resting over his back and tail. Skipper could have sworn he saw Dusty relax slightly.

As Sparky returned, he placed the can of oil in front of Dusty. The exhausted plane smiled and thanked him.

As Skipper and Sparky spoke quietly, Dusty sipped on the can of oil, comforted by the sound of his friend's voices. He still felt shaken but he started to feel safer at his mentors side.

**6**

Sparky had gone over to his own side of his hanger and promptly fell asleep a good few hours ago however Dusty and Skipper where both still awake.

"C'mon, Dusty. You really do need to get some sleep you know" the elder mumbled

The young plane shifted restlessly beside him, "I know but I can't for some reason"

This bothered Skipper more than he would like to admit. The kid had always been an easy sleeper, managing to drop off wherever he sat. Skipper suddenly got an idea,

'_Warmed oil has always been said to help youngsters get to sleep.' _He thought to himself

"Dusty?"

The orange and white racer looked up to him,

"Do you think you'll be okay waiting here for a moment? Sparky is right over there"

He received an unsure 'yeah, where are you going?'

"Just to the bar, I'm going to get you something that will help you sleep."

Dusty nodded and stared after the elder plane as he disappeared towards the bar.

**7**

Thankfully Skipper hadn't taken too long and Dusty quickly relaxed further knowing his mentor was back.

"Here kid" Skipper placed the can in front of him "Drink some of this"

Dusty looked at the corsair questioningly, "I'm not thirsty though"

"Humour me. I think you'll find it will help you fall asleep. Watch it's not too hot though."

Dusty nodded before contently sipping on the warm oil.

Skipper settled next to the young plane once more, relaxing down on his wheels fully. Finding the silence slightly awkward, Skipper started to tell Dusty one of his more light-hearted stories when he was with the Jolly Wrenches.

Half way through his story, Skipper heard the quiet yawn of his charge and felt the weight on his side increase.

Looking down at Dusty, he noticed the kid's eyes start to droop as he nuzzled himself further into the safety of the elders' side. Skipper gently grabbed the tarp with his teeth and pulled it further up and along Dusty's back.

Nuzzling Dusty's nose, he whispered, "Good night, Kid" and through a yawn, Dusty replied, "G'night, Skip. Love ya" before falling into a deep sleep.

Skipper smiled fondly down at the young plane, "love you too" and as he too fell asleep, a protective surge for the youngster at his side swept over him.


	5. Solitary flier part 2

Chapter 8

Skipper glared at the restless young plane before him,

"No, Dusty! Dottie said you are to continue to rest those injuries!"

"But, Skipper…"

"Enough!" Skipper interrupted, "you are to stay inside for now"

And with that the old corsair left the hanger. Dusty lowered his gaze and tenderly lowered himself back down on to his wheels fully. He admitted he was still slightly sore but he was just so bored! The first day was fine. He didn't feel like leaving the hanger anyways but the third day in, he felt he was going to lose his mind to this boredom.

He longingly stared at the closed hanger doors,

"_Skipper wouldn't notice if I went for a quick fly, right?!" _He thought to himself, _"Just to stretch my wings."_

The need to feel the wind on his wings, even for a little while, was too great as he rolled forward, nudging the doors open, keeping a look out for Dottie, Chug or Skipper.

He quietly went round the back of the hangers and into the back fields, finding a small clearing to take off in.

He checked his ailerons, propeller and engine before starting up, his propeller and wheels spinning, picking up speed and taking off. He grinned; it had been too long since he had felt the wind on his wings and body. Making sure to keep out of sight of the small town, he flew a few laps around the fields before landing safely. It had been a short flight but it was satisfying none the less.

Smiling, he made his way back to town, eyes drooping lazily and he felt himself relax however this state of calm didn't last long. He bumped into someone much larger than he was. Looking up and smiling he made to apologise until he realised just who he had run in to,

"S…skipper!"

Dusty anxiously stared up at the large corsair who was glaring straight back at the young racer, making Dusty feel really small.

Dusty tried to stutter out an apology but Skipper just turned away, leaving the youngster behind.

The orange and white racer followed the elder and watched his mentor enter the hanger, closing the doors behind him. Dusty called out to his mentor,

"Skipper?"

When he got no reply, he tried to push the door open but they wouldn't budge, finding Skipper had locked him out.

Frowning, he went to find Dottie, he didn't like being alone just quite yet. Rushing past his own hanger, which still left him uneasy after Ripslinger's unexpected 'visit', he reached Dottie's workshop.

"Dottie?" He called out, looking around to spot the forklift

"Dusty?! What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Dottie." He looked sheepishly at his friend and mechanic, "Skipper locked me out of the hanger."

"Why?"

Dusty gulped, "I'm sorry Dottie. I went for a fly, I was just so bored and I haven't hurt anything, I promise."

He looked at Dottie, trying to find any emotion on her expressionless face before she sighed,

"It's fine Dusty. I knew you would be getting restless by now, it's only natural. Now, come. Let's go and see old Skip."

Chapter 9

"Skipper?" Dottie called through the hanger doors. "Please open up and let me in."

After a minute of silence, Dottie lowered her voice "Now"

The door unlocked and Skipper appeared, glancing at the sheepish young plane behind the mechanic.

"What do you want, Dottie?"

"Why'd you lock Dusty out? You know he's not happy on his own at the moment." Dusty blushed and looked away, embarrassed, "I know he's been flying but he got restless. What can we expect?"

"I don't take well to planes who cannot listen to reason."

"You can't stay over protective of him, Skipper, he's got to fly at some…"

Dusty interrupted, "I, I'm sorry Skipper. I just got bored and my wings were starting to ache! I swear I was only flying for 10 minutes and I didn't go far, just a lap of the fields."

Skipper looked at the saddened face of the youngster, he sighed

"It's alright, kid. I'll be in the bar with Leadbottom if you need me."

Dusty watched him go before looking at Dottie.

"I don't know, Dusty." She answered the unvoiced question, "Maybe you should go and spend some time with Chug, he's missed you."

Dusty smiled and shot off to find his best friend and, who Dusty saw him as, older brother.

Dottie entered the bar quietly, finding Skipper sitting at the back with a drink, no Leadbottom in sight. She spoke up as she approached,

"And what's got you in a mood?"

After a moment, he answered, "I spotted a certain racer in the distance when I was out on patrol earlier."

Dottie gasped, "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." He sighed, "We'll keep a close eye on Dusty for now, I don't think it would be necessary to cause any panic for the time being. Just make sure to lock up at night."

Dottie nodded in agreement.


	6. solitary flier part 3

Chapter 10

Chug and Dusty spent the best part of the afternoon and evening watching movies and sipping on cans of oil in Chug's home. The sun had started to go down and the sky darkened.

As they were engrossed in a horror movie, both fuel truck and plane started when there was a knock on the front doors. Chug pushed the doors open to reveal an old corsair,

"Hello, Skip." Chug greeted with a smile, Dusty coming up behind him.

"Hello Chug. If you don't mind, I would like to steal Dusty from you."

"Yeah, sure Skipper."

"Can I not meet you at the hanger later on? It's only 8.30." Dusty asked, joining in with the conversation.

Skipper gave the young plane a stern look before turning away,

"Come along, Dusty."

Dusty sighed and looked to Chug,

"Sorry, I better go."

"It's okay, Duster. We'll keep the rest of the movie for tomorrow night." He smiled

"Sure, Chug." Dusty smiled back at him before turning towards his mentor's hanger, "Good night"

"Good night, Dusty"

Chapter 11

Dusty entered the hanger and looked towards the older flier,

"Why couldn't I stay at Chug's for a little while longer?"

The corsair said nothing as he passed the racer to lock his hanger doors. That action alone made Dusty nervous. Propwash Junction was a very quiet town and no one seemed to bother with the locks.

"Skipper?" The young plane questioned timidly

"Just drop it, Dusty."

"But, what's going on?" Dusty whimpered out

He now got the sense that something just wasn't right and this made him really uneasy and, dare he say it, scared.

With still no answer from his mentor, he went over to his own corner, just managing to get his tarp onto his back and got himself comfortable. He looked up suddenly when he felt his tarp being pulled up along his back, straightening it up.

Dusty looked at the corsair timidly before whispering, "Good night, Skipper."

"Good night, kid." Skipper replied before nuzzling the youngster's nose.

Dusty smiled, closing his eyes as he suddenly felt tired.

Chapter 12

The sound of a planes roaring engine startled Dusty awake. He whimpered at the memories of the night when Ripslinger came into his hanger. He jumped when a plane came into his view. He relaxed as he realised it was his mentor.

"Shh, Dusty. It's alright."

Dusty hadn't realised he was still whimpering. Skipper sat next to the small plane, listening closely to the planes flying overhead. Both planes went deathly still as they heard the squeals of tyres on the runway.

At this, Dusty started to panic, his eyes wide, his frame trembling as he backed up as far as the hanger would let him.

Skipper started to move slowly in front of the panicked plane becoming still again as he heard voices outside,

"_He's not in his hanger."_

"_The coward is probably sleeping beside his mentor."_

"_Shut up the both of you!"_

Both planes inside the hanger had stilled and gone silent once again until the both saw and heard the door strain as the planes outside tried to open in.

"_It's locked"_

"_Well! Get the chain and start pulling!"_

Skipper felt a growl enter his throat as he heard the chain. A protective stance overcame him at the sound of his charge's panicked whines.

"Shh, Dusty. It'll be alright. No one will get near you." He said, trying to calm the youngster without taking his eyes off the door.

A bang sounded as the old hanger doors were pulled from their roller. Skipper raised himself to his full height as he spotted Ripslinger and his two followers.

Ripslinger backed away quickly as the old corsair immediately charged him, biting at his wings and tail.

Dusty looked on in horror, a deer in headlights, as he watched his mentor take on the three smaller planes.

Zed spotted Dusty at the back of the hanger and rushed in. What he didn't expect was Dusty to put up a fight in his terrified state. Dusty spun his prop, teeth biting at any part of his opponent that he could get a hold of.

The sound of the dog fight brought out many of Propwash Junction's residents. Many growled and shouted as they realised just who the intruders were.

A squeal from Ned distracted Zed long enough for Dusty to ram into his side, injuring him enough so the smaller would back down. Dusty went to approach the corsairs side when a feral voice shot through the air,

"Stay back!"

The young racer froze on the spot, forced to listen and watch the dog fight. He hadn't noticed Chug who had sneaked up behind Ripslinger, spilling fuel on the ground just behind the green racer before driving off. Skipper forced the smaller plane back causing the racer to slip, losing his balance and his focus. Skipper took the opportunity to bite down hard on Rip's wing, causing him to scream.

Sirens filled the air as Skipper and Ripslinger panted at one another. Ned and Zed sat further back, both comforting each other. It was fair to say that the intruders and underestimated their targets. Ripslinger, Ned and Zed looked towards the police and helicopters coming towards them, their wings to damaged to fly.

Skipper backed into his hanger, pushing his young charge into a far corner, sitting in front of the small plane protectively. As the adrenaline still coursed around his body, he snarled lowly at an officer who looked at him and the crying youngster behind him.


	7. solitary flier part 4

**Chapter 13**

The officer looked at the injured corsair and the weeping youngster hidden away behind him. It was obvious who the targets of the three thugs were. The officer attempted to approach the two planes once again, keeping a close eye on the older plane. As he got closer, he noticed the corsair staring at him intently.

"Hello. I'm P.C Lee. I only wish to help." He made sure that he spoke softly.

Skipper gave a grunt before turning his gaze away from the officer to comfort his sobbing charge,

"It's all over now, kid. The police are here, Dusty." He said quietly to the young plane who seemed to be wanting to bury himself into his mentors' side.

Skipper looked back to the officer, "What do you need?"

"I only need to know the details of what occurred, Mr…?"

"Just 'Skipper'" The old corsair told him all about the situation starting off with how the green racer turned up one night a few days ago up to the present moment. The officer nodded at the plane before looking at the orange and white racer,

"I don't think he will be up to talking much at the moment." Skipper spoke, looking intently at the exhausted racer.

"I will need a report from him too."

"Not tonight"

"I understand but I shall need that report from him. Tomorrow night?"

Skipper nodded and the officer gave him his thanks before taking his leave. Dottie and Chug immediately went over to their friends, family, once the police had left and taken Rip, Zed and Ned with them.

Dottie immediately got to work inspecting Skipper's injuries, happy to find that they weren't as deep as she had feared. She cleaned up any wounds before trying to see to Dusty, who obviously wanted to keep himself hidden behind the older plane.

"Dusty? Please let me have a look at you."

He shook his nose.

"Come now. We only want to help. No one is around but us now and once you're cleaned up I promise you'll start to feel better."

Dusty rolled forward slowly, glancing around nervously. He jumped as Dottie wiped the tear stains from his nose with her cloth,

"Shh, shh now." She comforted as she went round the side of the young plane who she considered as a little brother. She gently got to work cleaning out bite wounds and other smaller scrapes. There was one dent on his side which Dottie decided to get out later on.

Dusty's whimper got everybody's attention. They followed his gaze over to the ruined tarp,

"I'm sorry Dusty but we'll get it fixed if not replaced, okay?" Dottie said, nuzzling his nose.

"The both of you should try to get some rest before the sun rises." She left two cans of oil before them and left, Chug following close behind but not before he gave them a small smile.

**Chapter 14**

As Chug and Dottie left the two planes alone, Skipper moved away from the corner they sat in to look out to the now quiet night. His hanger doors had been torn down, leaving the hanger open to the world,

"_Well, I'm not getting any rest." _He thought to himself.

He moved further away only to jump slightly as the weight that had suddenly appeared at his side. He glanced down to find the young plane. Skipper sighed; it was obvious that the kid wasn't going to leave his side any time soon. _"Like a fawn to his mother's side."_ He thought.

Skipper and Dusty made their way over to the thin, blue mattress that was Skipper's bed. Both planes settled down however they stared out into the darkness.

"Get some sleep, kid, or at least try." The corsair sighed, "I'll keep a look out."

"I don't think I can." Dusty whispered, pressing himself to Skipper's side as much as possible.

_Planesplanesplanesplanesplanesplanes_

The sun eventually rose up into the sky and both planes still sat, exhausted. Neither one of them had managed to get any rest which was understandable.

Skipper moved forward and Dusty immediately followed,

"You can wait here, Dusty. I'm only going to get us some oil."

Realising that Dusty wasn't going to stay behind, he continued on towards the bar finding it fairly busy with residents getting their morning fuel.

Both planes settled at a table in the far back on the bar, silently sipping on their oil. Skipper had started to notice the young plane's eyes had started to droop. The corsair couldn't help but smile at the racer. Finally the little orange and white plane fell asleep.

"_How can he sleep with all this noise?"_ But Skipper wasn't going to jinx it, he was just happy that Dusty was finally getting some sleep. He supposed that all the vehicles and noise made Dusty feel more secure. In any case, he was happy to sit here for as long as it took for the racer to catch up on some sleep.


End file.
